Resurrecting Randy
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Scream 2 rewritten in story form with a Sydney/Randy twist. For all of thouse who wanted the geek to get the girl.
1. Misunderstood

TITLE: Resurrecting Randy

RATING: R like the movie

SUMMARY: Scream 2 rewritten with much more Randy, everyone's favorite geek. 

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to Wes Craven, etc, etc, etc, etc. not me

AN: This will look a lot like the movie at first but once you hit the scene where Sydney is talking to Randy about the murders it's gonna start to change. I don't know how reliable the script I have is. I'm also cutting some scenes down so the thing doesn't stretch on for years.

AN2: Anyone whose read my other fics will know that I put songs at the top of each chapter… think of them as the soundtrack lol.

AN3: Keep in mind that I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm all for the geek getting the girl. This will probably have a romantic angle near the end. (Syd/Randy of course)

AN4(last 1 I promise): I'm having a little fun with Sydney… changing her wardrobe and a few aspects of her appearance. I dunno how you would spell her name… Sidney or Sydney but I'm gonna use the 2nd cauz I like it better. Looks more exotic.

~~~

Completely, Overwhelming

Stories that you've heard

When people tell you that

Don't trust him, He's pretending

That he cares for you

Even if there's nothing left to prove

~Misunderstood~ Mest~

~~~

Sydney Prescott woke to the shrill ringing of the phone. She raised her head from the billowy confines of the pillow, blinking blearily in the early morning sun. She reached blindly for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sydney," a gruff voice growled, "What's your favorite scary movie?" A few months ago this would've sent her into an all out emotional break down, complete with hyperventilating and sobbing, now it just induced a feeling of exasperation.

"Who is this?" she asked groggily, glancing at the clock to check if someone was actually harassing her this early. Normally the losers who did this didn't stumble out of their caves until at least noon.

"You tell me," the caller replied, obviously thinking he was being witty.

So you wanna play it that way, Sydney thought, reaching for her caller I.D. 

"Cory Gillis," she read, "555-0176."

"Shit!"

"Newsflash Cory," she said, now fully conscious, "Prank calls are a criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M-." She heard Cory slam the phone back into the cradle and the dial tone sounded in her ear, "Hope you enjoyed the movie," she muttered to the dead line, hanging up her own phone. She turned to see Hallie, her roommate, breeze into the room, bubbling with far too much perkiness for this hour.

"Time to change numbers again?" she asked. Sydney had to appreciate the tolerance the girl had for all the prank calls and spaz attacks. 

"Nah," she replied, sliding out of bed, "It'll die off soon. It's opening weekend." She padded over to the closet riffling through the contents as Hallie flicked on the T.V. She heard a familiar voice resound through the room and gave the T.V. a resentful glare. 

"Yeah, but a nickel won't get you a coffee in prison anymore," Cotton Weary said to the host of a talk show. She grabbed an outfit off a hanger, yanking it with more force than was actually necessary. Hallie noticed her friend's anger and turned off the T.V.

"Get your ass in gear, you're late," she said, following Sydney out of the room and into the hallway of the dorm, "Don't forget about the Acid Rain mixer at Delta Lambda's tonight!"

"I don't think I can go Hallie," Sydney replied, trying to make her voice sound as pitiful and apologetic as possible.

"What?!" Hallie cried, a near screech, "You promised!"

"You know how I feel about organized religion."

"It's a sorority."

"Worse," Sydney deadpanned.

"Are you o.k.?" Hallie asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm fine," she said, almost instinctly. She could be coughing up several major organs and bleeding from every pore and she would still manage an 'I'm fine' if anyone asked.

"Yeah I see that remark is always stretched tightly across your face," Hallie replied, unknowingly voicing her friend's thoughts.

"Check out the news!" a girl called as she rushed down the hall into her own room.

Sydney glanced at Hallie, apprehension flooding her. Hallie walked back into the room and turned the T.V. back on.

"Last night at the preview of the new movie STAB two college students were killed. Authorities won't release any information except for the two victims names. Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens who were both Windsor seniors," the news anchor droned, in her usual emotionless voice.  Sydney watched the broadcast with a kind of morbid fascination. The bodies being carried out of the theater in large black body bags, the bloody footage of the abandoned theater, roped off with yellow police tape.

"Where's Randy?" she asked. 

"He has film theory this morning," Hallie reminded her, her eyes never leaving the T.V.

Sydney dropped the bag of toiletries she had been carrying and closed the door of the room. She tugged the short blue sundress over her head and pulled her now chin length brown hair into a haphazard ponytail. A few auburn strands fell loose to frame her face. The plain brown was now shot with bleached highlights and her wardrobe had taken a complete 180 from the conservative jeans she used to wear. This was college and she was alive to take part in it. She was going to look good while doing it. She pushed out of the room and clomped down the stairs and out into the sun, ignoring the curious stares her fellow coeds were sending her.

She was suddenly blindsided by a group of reporters. 

"Shit."

"Sydney did you know the victims?"

"Do you feel threatened by the murders?"

"Do you think the two cases are related?"

If people weren't staring at her before they certainly were now. Sydney Prescott, the press's personal whipping girl. She ducked her head and pressed through them, ignoring the shouted questions. She broke into a jog and gradually they fell back, disappointed but not surprised.

By the time she reached Randy's classroom she was panting softly and a sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead and she was suddenly aware of the fact the she had forgotten her deodorant. She peered into the room, hearing the tail end of the professor's question.

"… direct result of the movie itself?"

A pretty blonde on the left spoke up, "That is so moral majority. You can't blame violence on entertainment."

"Yes you can," a male student in the front countered, "the killer was wearing a ghostmask, just like in the movie. It's directly responsible."

Sydney felt her lip curl up in disgust. Of course they would be talking about this.

"No it's not, movies are not responsible for our actions," the blonde insisted, and Sydney found herself agreeing with her.

"It's a classic case of life imitating art, imitating life," a boy in the back of the room retorted. She recognized the voice as belonging Mickey, one of Randy's cronies and one of her casual friends. 

"It's not art," a second girl said, sounding far to offended by the suggestion, "I had biology with that girl. This is reality."

"Thank you!" and extremely familiar voice called from the opposite side of the room. Sydney started at the sudden outburst and almost cried out in surprise, she smiled and ducked back behind the cover of the door listening to the rest of Randy's argument, "I agree with you. Let me tell you about reality Mickey. I lived through this o.k.? Life is life, it doesn't imitate anything. Sydney peeked into the room again and saw the majority of the class nodding in agreement. Randy seemed to be quite the popular one in that class. No longer the lone movie geek in a room full of jocks. 

Mickey sneered, "Come on Randy. With all due respect the killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers who have been immortalized on film."

"Are you suggesting that someone is trying to make a real life sequel?" the professor asked, breaking into the debate for the first time. 

"Stab 2?" Randy asked, a you've-got-to-be-shitting-me smirk on his face, "Who would do that? Sequels suck."

Sydney let out a soft snort of laughter, and walked over to a near-by water fountain and taking a sip, able to hear the mixed responses that comment got from the rest of the class even from the other side of the hall. 

"Oh please, please, by definition alone they're inferior films," he said ignoring the booing of several classmates.

"That's bullshit generalization. Many sequels have far surpassed their original," Mickey said, from his slumped over position in his seat.

"Oh yeah?" Randy asked, more of a challenge than a question.

"Name one," the blonde girl smirked.

"Aliens," Mickey suggested, "Far better than the first."

"Yeah well there's no accounting for taste," the girl shot.

"Thank you riddley scott rules. Name another," Randy called.

"No Aliens is a classic, o.k. Get away from her you bitch!" the talkative boy in the front said with a wide, empty smile.

"I believe the line is 'Stay away from her you bitch.' This is film class right?" Randy retorted quickly, earning a round of laughter from the class. Randy the class clown, Sydney thought, smiling and shaking her head. Randy looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. She saw his big oh-so-blue eyes widen as they searched her face for the reason of her unexpected but certainly not unappreciated visit. He rose slightly out of his chair and glanced around the class, their debate continuing around him. Sydney pursed her lips, motioning for him to join her in the hall. He grabbed his backpack and shouldered it, leaving his seat and starting for the door. His professor shot his a questioning glance and motioned for him to sit back down. 

"I have to –uh- take care of something," he stammered lamely.

"So Mr. Originality," the brunette who had been offended by Mickey's comment called before he could reach the door, "how would you make the sequel different?"

Randy smiled and retrieved a spritz bottle of breath freshener from his pocket, "I'd let the geek," he began, pausing to squirt the bottle, "Get the girl."

He left the room and rested a hand on Sydney's arm pulling her out of sight.

"She's got a crush on you," Sydney teased, her grave news momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah I've been fending her off all year," Randy said, playing along, "But she'll have none of that. She just throws herself at me, pawing at me telling me I'm her one true love and she could never live without me."

"I guess you heard the news," she said, becoming suddenly serious. Randy screwed his face up and pulled her even father down the hallway. He took the time to relish the feel of holding her hand before they left the building and she broke away. He had known that this wasn't just a friendly hi-how-are-you visit.

"300 people watched and no one did anything. They all thought it was a publicity stunt," she continued.

"And it would've been a good one too," Randy replied, his voice stepping up several octaves to form a rather convincing British accent.

"It's starting again!" Sydney insisted, tugging at his arm. Randy stopped and turned to face her.

"It's not," he replied, "A lot of shit happens at the movies. People get robbed, shot, maimed, murdered. Multiplexes are a very dangerous place to be these days."

"Yeah and you are in extreme denial," Sydney shouted.

Randy began walking again and Sydney followed close behind, "And you should be too," he said, dropping the English accent, "This has nothing to do with us." Sydney's brow furrowed, and she smacked her friend lightly on the arm, she didn't need this from him. This disbelief. She needed Randy to reassure her that they would live through it again and he would be there for her, not Randy denying that anything was wrong when he knew damn well there was.

"Randy," she said, her voice, reaching a pathetic wail, "A guy in a ghostmask hacked up two people in a movie theater telling OUR life story."

Randy's eyes widened at her choice of personal adjective. OUR rather than MY. 

"Coincidence," he suggested.

"You know what happened in Woodsboro," Sydney reminded him, "You can't deny it."

Randy's gaze softened and he stopped. He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know Syd. And I don't want to go back there again," he said softly. He sensed someone approaching and moved his hands off her shoulders and down to grasp her hands. Sydney's breath which had been coming in quick gasps, was slowing and becoming more controlled. He took some comfort in knowing that he caused that, "Can't we just go back to our pseudo quasi happy exsistence- Hello Derek!" he said, dropping Sydney's hands and stepping away, "How ya doing?" he asked, stumbling back as Derek brushed past him to reach Sydney.

"Hey," Derek says to Sydney, ignoring Randy entirely, "I heard what happened and you weren't in class today." He sounded genuinely worried but that didn't make it any easier for Randy.

Sydney fell into step beside her boyfriend and Randy trailed behind them, staring forlornly at Derek's broad back.

"Yeah I couldn't take anymore of the 'that's her' looks," Sydney replied sadly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked anxiously. Randy's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes, 'Is there anything I can do?' he mouthed bitterly.

"Is there anything you can do to get us back to our psedo quasi happy existence?" Sydney asked, shooting Randy an amused smile. Randy plastered his brightest happiest smile on his face and nodded.

"You know what?" Derek said with a smile, stepping in front of Randy, either intentionally or unintentionally blocking his view, "I think I night."

"Oh really?" Sydney asks, smiling as she leans toward him, "What is it?"

Derek leaned down so his lips met hers and Randy watched, an expression similar to that Sydney wore when she saw the news that morning, on his face.

"That's a start," Sydney said, as she pulled away, slipping her hand into his. The hand which Randy had been holding minutes before.

"Get a room," Randy muttered sadly, following behind them, staring at their entwined fingers.

~~~

TBC!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~


	2. The Good Fight

TITLE: Resurrecting Randy

RATING: R like the movie

SUMMARY: Scream 2 rewritten with much more Randy, everyone's favorite geek. 

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to Wes Craven, etc, etc, etc, etc. not me

AN: This will look a lot like the movie at first but once you hit the scene where Sydney is talking to Randy about the murders it's gonna start to change. I don't know how reliable the script I have is. I'm also cutting some scenes down so the thing doesn't stretch on for years.

AN2: Anyone whose read my other fics will know that I put songs at the top of each chapter… think of them as the soundtrack lol.

AN3: Keep in mind that I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm all for the geek getting the girl. This will probably have a romantic angle near the end. (Sid/Randy of course)

AN4(last 1 I promise): I'm having a little fun with Sydney… changing her wardrobe and a few aspects of her appearance. I changed the spelling to Sidney… Sydney just wasn't working.

~~~

Consider the odds

Consider the obvious

The martyr is meaningless

The campaign has died

In the planning stages and the fallen faces

Are the singular proof that it was ever alive

~The Good Fight~ Dashboard Confessional~

~~~

Randy sat on a ledge overlooking the ongoing press conference. He squinted looking into the crowd and straining to hear Chief Hartley's speech. This was more to take his thoughts off Sidney and Derek's flirting behind him than an actual interest in what was happening. He had been studiously avoiding Derek for nearly a week and he found it had done wonders for his self-esteem. An attribute that had been plummeting for the past three hours and was about to hit rock bottom. He heard Sidney giggle and he winced.

"And we have a live one," Mickey said gazing appreciatively at someone in the crowd below. Randy saw the object of his scrutiny up by the podium, a small clearing around her though he couldn't tell if it was out of respect or fear.

"The ice queen of Woodsboro makes her debut," he drawled, "Check it out Sid."

Sidney leaned next to him and scanned the crowd, finding Gale Weathers almost immediately, "I don't believe this," she sighed.

Randy swallowed, his mouth going dry as he became painfully aware of the fact that if he looked two inches to the right he could see directly down Sidney's dress. An all-out battle was raging in his head, take the plunge or remain the gentleman.

"Sid," he finally stammered, "You're really testing my self control threshold here." Sidney glanced at him quizzically and Randy tugged at his own maroon shirt in a subtle hint. Sidney felt a blush steal up her cheeks, turning her face a fire engine red. 

Derek hoisted himself onto the ledge next to Sidney, unknowingly pushing her closer to Randy, "That's Gale Weathers? He asked.

"And she got calf implants," Randy added, leaning over the edge for a closer look.

"Screw that," Mickey said, jumping down and starting down the hill. Randy hopped down and trotted after him, Sidney's eyes tracking his progress down the hill. Mickey laughed at something he said and clapped the smaller boy on the back. Randy was knocked to the ground by the friendly blow and Sidney found herself almost calling out to him. Randy completed several flailing somersaults before staggering to his feet and giving an exaggerated bow. Sidney giggled and turned to face a group of sorority girls who were all regarding her strangely. She opened her mouth to explain but decided against it.

The two obviously self-appointed leaders stepped forward, smiling brightly at her. 

"This must be hell for you," the brunette, whose curly hair looked on the verge of mutiny, crooned. 

"I manage" Sidney replied, trying to keep her answers short and to the point to keep the girls from having to burn their few allotted brain cells on her account. 

"To think this is all about you," the girl continued, oozing perkiness and sunshine, "Not directly of course but in some six degrees of Kevin Bacon sort of way."

Her blonde companion nodded wisely, "So are you coming to our little mixer tonight?"

"I have a lot of work-," Sidney began only to be cut off by Hallie.

"We'll be there." Sidney forced a smile as the girls said something about being sensitive to her plight and being there if she needed them. Just wait till it starts for real. Till the real bloodbath starts then we'll see how sensitive you really are, she thought. She leaned her head back against Derek's chest when he came up behind her, linking his hands around her waist. Including Derek, she thought sadly. Derek was sweet but there was no guarantee he was going to hang around through this.

Her eyes began to wander and she saw a familiar figure strolling aimlessly across campus.

"Dewey!" she called, breaking from Derek's embrace to chase after the lone man.

"Who's that?" Derek asked, more than a twinge of jealousy in his voice as Sidney threw herself into the other man's arms. 

"Sidney, hey," Dewey said, pulling away to get a good look at her, "I heard what happened and I got out here as soon as I could," he stammered. "Could we maybe… talk?" Sidney nodded, her brow furrowing, she didn't know if she could take anymore bad news and this certainly didn't look good.

"So how is everything?" he asked hesitantly when they reached the partial seclusion of a gazebo. The closest thing they could get to privacy.

"Things were going great… until now," Sidney replied honestly. "But hey- theater is going great," she said on a more positive note, "I got my first starring role and we open in two days."

"That's great Sid," Dewey replied, a strained smile on his boyish face.

"I'm seeing someone," Sidney continued, "He's a great guy. Pre-med. No apparent psychotic tendencies," she made her tone joking but her eyes held a degree of pain he was becoming increasingly familiar with.

"I was worried about you," he admitted, "If some psycho is trying to follow in Billy Loomis' footsteps you probably already know him- or her- or- them. They're probably already in your life."

Sidney stood up, flustered, "You think I don't know that Dewey?" she wailed, "What am I supposed to do? Crawl under a goddamn rock? What?" 

Dewey looked up at her, not pitying like most people but with understanding. They survived this before, they would survive it again.

"I'm going to talk to Chief Hartley and the local police and make sure you're safe. I'm gonna hang around too if that's o.k."

Sidney felt tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill. She managed to nod before giving him a final hug and releasing him to mingle in the crowd. Her friends approached, all looking sufficiently curious.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, but didn't give her time to answer, "Who was that guy?"

"An old friend," Sidney replied wistfully.

"Deputy Dewey, Woodsboro's finest," Randy added, coming up behind her, blue eyes searching her face questioningly, "What's he doing here?"

"He's worried," Sidney explained, "Our surrogate big brother." Randy noticed the possessive adjective yet again. Our. 

"Nothing like a funeral to bring a family together," he deadpanned, "I'm gonna go say hi."

Sidney nodded and watched his retreating back. She groaned inwardly as the final member of their macabre "family" approached her, camera toteing coworkers several steps behind.

"Hello Sidney," Gale Weathers said cheerily, ever the star reporter.

"Hi," Sidney managed, realizing that all her routes of escape were effectively blocked.

"I was hoping to get a few words from you with…" she began, skipping any friendly pleasantries and going strait for the back proverbial knife in hand.

"Cotton," Sidney choked out as the man materialized from the crowd.

"Hello Sidney," Cotton said with a smile.

"I'm here at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since she wrongfully accused him of murdering her mother," Gale intoned, speaking directly to the camera, ignoring the tension and hostility behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sidney asked, hurt by the actions of a woman she would almost call a friend. Obviously a misconception.

Gale's face was a stoic mask, professional and emotionless.

"I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget," Cotton piped up, "and, like you, I'd just like to move on with my life. Sidney's face was contorted with rage. Derek started towards her, hoping to mediate an argument but Randy stepped in front of him blocking his way. 

"Don't," he warned," Bitch deserves it."

Sidney's fist connected with Gale's jaw in a bizarre flashback to a year before. The reporter was sent reeling and Sidney stormed off, Randy and Derek giving chase.

"Did you get that on film?" Hallie crowed to a stunned cameraman. 

"Yes a got that on film," he retorted, his voice high to mimic hers.

"Gale, what's going on?" Cotton asked a mixture of confusion and realization on his face, "You mean she didn't know?"

"That was cold," the cameraman said to Gale, both ignoring disgruntled Cotton.

Gale massaged her jaw and winced, "Check your conscious at the door sweetie," she replied frostily, "We're not here to be loved.

~~~

TBC!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~


	3. Bloody Valentine

TITLE: Resurrecting Randy

RATING: R like the movie

SUMMARY: Scream 2 rewritten with much more Randy, everyone's favorite geek. 

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to Wes Craven, etc, etc, etc, etc. not me

AN: This will look a lot like the movie at first but once you hit the scene where Sydney is talking to Randy about the murders it's gonna start to change. I don't know how reliable the script I have is. I'm also cutting some scenes down so the thing doesn't stretch on for years.

AN2: Anyone whose read my other fics will know that I put songs at the top of each chapter… think of them as the soundtrack lol.

AN3: Keep in mind that I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm all for the geek getting the girl. This will probably have a romantic angle near the end. (Sid/Randy of course)

AN4(last 1 I promise): I'm so sorry bout the lack of updates… I live in Maryland, current home of the serial sniper so I'll probably be able to update a lot more in the next few days because my soccer practice's canceled cause god knows the sniper's gonna charge around the school and shoot up the girls soccer team. ***insert disbelieving sigh here***

~~~

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands _

_And we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_~Bloody Valentine~ Good Charlotte~_

~~~

Sidney scanned the room for a friendly or semi-friendly face as Hallie dragged her through the crowd congregated in the Delta Lambda Zeta sorority house. 

"See party life can be good," Hallie prompted, her hand tightly clamped around Sidney's arm. "This is safe fun."

"Hallie," Sidney sighed, "I think you're pushing your psych major a little to much. I'm fine."

Hallie rolled her eyes, dropping Sidney's arm as Lois and Murphy approached, "You know that's beginning to become your theme song. I'm fine. Yeah neurotic, insecure, and fucked up." Hallie flashed a smile at the two sorority girls.

"Sidney!" Lois called, "You made it!"

Sidney forced her mouth into a smile, which came off as more of a grimace as Murphy flipped her obviously dyed blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hi!" she gushed, "No, I really mean it, hi!" she repeated as if sensing a flicker or doubt in Sidney's wide brown eyes.

"Hi," Sidney replied out of common courtesy.

"Do you girls want a drink?" Lois continued, determined to prove her sincerity.

"Yeah, but you know what, we'll get it." Hallie said, miffed by the girl's failure to acknowledge her and anxious to avoid further polite conversation. Hallie led Sidney away so they could participate in the obligatory mingling. Circulating through the crowd, greeting classmates and acquaintances though their hearts were obviously not in it.

Sidney was chatting amiably with a friend of Randy's, both speculating as to where the blue-eyed comedian was when she noticed Lois and Murphy heading towards her with a determined stride. She excused herself, slipping next to Hallie, hoping to divert their attention but the pair simply cut them off, this time greeting Hallie before further advertising the values and benefits of their sorority. Sidney knew their motivation for attempting to recruit her and found it vaguely amusing. Where Sidney Prescott went the press followed, she had to struggle to keep them from asking if this was really the publicity they wanted.

"You see Sidney most people think sororities are all about giving blow jobs but that's not true," Lois was saying, rambling on, unaware that her audience's attention was elsewhere.

"No we only promote safe condom sex," Murphy interjected.

"We're really about family and tradition," Lois added brightly. 

A worried frown flitted across Murphy's face, "Harmonica style is o.k. right?" she asked in a brief panic.

"Oh yeah," Lois assured her.

"Cocktails?" a voice offered and two hands appeared, proffering drinks. Sidney glimpsed Randy and her first real smile of the night lit her face.

"What took you?" she asked when their gaze connected. Randy shrugged and disappeared into the crowd. Sidney's smile fall away and she made a mental note to yell at him later. That was a shrug that clearly said 'I love you but there's no way in hell.' Randy liked the sorority girls even less than Sidney and they had expressed very little interest in him. His humor was over their heads and his body was not up to their standards. Lois and Murphy were more likely to go for the muscular frat guys like Derek. Her boyfriend appeared almost on cue, watching her as the two girls herded her out onto the patio.

"Well you guys have given me a lot to think about," she interrupted, peeling away to greet Derek. "Thanks!" she called, almost as an afterthought.

Lois and Murphy drifted away after Sidney left leaving Hallie standing by herself. Mickey noticed her solo status and came to stand next to her, "Hey babe, wanna dance?" he propositioned working in some crude indefinable hand gesture that Hallie couldn't identify.

"Yeah, with that tall, broad shouldered frat-guy over there. Think you could arrange that for me?" she said, opting for humor rather than her normal blunt 'no' Mickey was Sidney's friend but when it boiled down to it the little guy creeped her out.

"That hurts," he moaned, clutching his chest dramatically and stumbling backwards. Hallie rolled her eyes but allowed an amused smile to slip onto her face. Mickey's broken heart was abruptly mended when he caught sight of Randy, "The Empire Strikes Back. Better story, improved effects," he called obviously a continuation to a previous conversation which she had not been party to.

"Not a sequel, part of a planned trilogy, doesn't count," Randy countered before he vanished into the crowd once more. 

"Yeah I liked those little furry things," Hallie interjected, knowing the remark was sure to elicit annoyance in a certified movie geek like Mickey.

"The Ewoks," he acknowledged, "they blow."

Sidney swung up onto the rail of the porch as Derek planted a light kiss on her cheek, "So," he began, eyes twinkling with glee, "Are the twits being nice to you?"

"Painfully so," Sidney groaned, her hair ruffling in the night breeze.

"So I guess you won't be pledging 'Delta-Lambda-Zeta' anytime soon," he grinned, the right amount of disdain placed on the name of the sorority. Sidney laughed lightly but it was a forced action, she knew all too well that Derek wouldn't mind his girlfriend joining the female equivalent of a fraternity. What Sidney saw as a cult with fashion sense Derek saw as the opportunity for her to get out and extend her circle of friends. He had never understood her tendency to alienate herself from her fellow scholars and he probably never could. She felt the smile begin to wilt at the corners before falling off her face altogether. She was almost relieved when sirens cut through the awkward silence, signaling trouble somewhere.

"Hey guys!" Lois cried excitedly, bursting through the doors, "Something is up at Omega Beta Zeta, police are everywhere!"

 "Hurry!" Murphy chimed in, her own face aglow with excitement. Sidney watched the house empty almost immediately, as the group ran, en masse, towards the sorority house across the street. 

"I didn't mean to break up the party," Lois moaned, obviously not pleased by the reaction her announcement had educed. 

"Shit, I should've brought my drink," Murphy whined, her enthusiasm also wavering.

Sidney felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle, like someone walked over her grave. She let Derek usher her to the door and into the now empty house. Well empty excepting one person. Randy stood at the window and turned to face her when she entered the room. Looking at him confirmed her suspicions. It had started again. They exchanged a knowing glance before Derek dragged her out onto the porch. He used his bulk to block her view of the neighboring house, pausing only momentarily to survey the scene himself.

"Come on, get your jacket, let's get you home," he said, his concern evident in his voice. Sidney barely stifled the urge to roll her eyes. It was a little late to pull this protective bullshit on her. She had seen more shit in her time then Derek would see in his entire life. She had been through more pain, fear, and misery than the entire student body combined and shielding her view wasn't going to do a damn thing. She pushed aside this sudden antipathy, chalking it up as misplaced nerves as she obediently went to retrieve her jacket. She entered the house once more and spotted her coat draped across the arm of a sofa. She slipped her arms through and was about to leave when the shrill ring of the phone severed the quiet of the abandoned house. She stopped dead in her tracks, willing herself to keep going while unable to ignore the insistent sound of the phone. It was a gruesome curiosity that drew her back into the main room and made her reach down and pick up the phone, her heart thudding manically in her chest before she even heard the voice.

"Hello," she stammered, wishing she could make her voice sound commanding, more under control. 

"Hello Sidney, remember me?" the person on the other end growled into the receiver. Sidney grasped onto the scratched wood of the table as all two gallons of blood rushed directly to her head. 

"What do you want?" she demanded, this time desperate, willing the voice away, while anger licked like fire at the back of her mind. She didn't want to go through this again, she wanted it over before it ever really started.

"I want you," what she assumed to be the killer, chuckled, "It's Showtime!"

Now the anger was an all out fire, impairing her judgment, "Then why don't you show your face, you fucking coward?!" she screamed.

"My pleasure," he or she replied. It took several seconds for Sidney to realize that she was hearing the voice not only through the phone but also in the room with her. She let out a piercing scream as the masked killer, dressed just like Billy and Stu, charged her, just barely missing knifing her in the arm. 

"Derek!" she shouted involuntarily, she was so used to calling to him for help by the time she realized the implications of him getting involved it was too late to revoke the cry. She ran to the door hoping at least to divert Derek in his quest to save her if not get free from the house herself. The killer lunged at her, but she was able to knock his arm away and slow him down enough to give her a chance to get to the door. The door flew open, and she nearly missed colliding with a panicked Derek. Sidney cursed him silently for being so loyal and let out another scream as the killer's knife plunged through the door, narrowly missing Derek's head. His eyes opened even wider and Sidney slammed the door in his face before he could react. She took the head start the murderer's efforts to retrieve his blade allowed her. She raced through the house, grasping at her trivial knowledge of the house's make up as she ran down the hall she believed lead to the back door. She located the door to the patio and threw it open, the screen banging on its hinges before slamming closed. She ran blindly until she collided with a solid wall of flesh. She started back but strong hands reached up to grasp her wrists, steadying her. 

"Are you o.k?" Derek asked.

Sidney let out a hysterical little laugh and tried to get her breathing under control, "Yeah," she managed to reply, dragging Derek away from the building and the killer it housed. But he outweighed her by at least 50 pounds and those extra 50 pounds were hell bent on going back into that house. 

"Derek no!" Sidney cried, as he broke loose and ran back onto the patio. Her energy totally drained, her attempt to chase him was weak and halfhearted. 

"Sidney!" Dewey called, crashing through the yard and up onto the porch, his limp grossly exaggerated by the fast pace. 

Sidney turned her tear-stained face towards him, bloodshot eyes begging him not to do anything rash, while entreating him to be the hero when she couldn't.

"Dewey!" she choked out, "The killer's in there, Derek ran after him!" The sound of breaking glass startled them both into action, Dewey running into the house in search of Derek, Sidney trailing slowly after him. She saw a bloody handprint decorating a doorjamb and a feeling of apprehension knotted her stomach. Dewey noticed the chilling marker shortly after Sidney and stared sickly at the door before crashing through it. He charged into the adjoining room, nearly stumbling over Derek. Sidney saw her normally strong boyfriend huddled on the floor, his legs curled up to his chest as he clutched a bleeding arm with the opposite hand. 

"Derek!" Sidney cried, worry etched on her face and audible in her voice. Derek winced as Dewey knelt by him examining the cut on his arm. 

"Which way did he go?" he demanded after determining that the cut wasn't life threatening. 

"That way," Derek replied, motioning to his right with a vague wave of his hand.

Dewey raced around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the front door. The object banged on its hinges as two startled sorority girls peered into the house.

"Is everything alright," Murphy asked hesitantly.

Dewey rolled his eyes and stifled an angry groan as he turned, limping back over to Derek, leaving the girl's question unanswered. 

He saw Sidney frozen in the doorway while Derek tried awkwardly to bandage his bleeding limb.

"Here," Dewey said, offering him a handkerchief he had always felt the need to keep in his pocket, "Put pressure on it."

A hiss of pain escaped from the younger man's lips as more blood poured from the wound. He turned back to Sidney who still stood in the same place, shell shocked by the new development. He could almost feel the guilt radiating off of her. She felt guilty, an emotion that was far from alien to Sidney Prescott no matter now unwarranted it was.

~~~

TBC!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~


	4. Fallen

TITLE: Resurrecting Randy  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Scream 2 rewritten with much more Randy, everyone's favorite geek.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I disclaim  
  
AN: This will look a lot like the movie at first but once you hit the scene where Sydney is talking to Randy about the murders it's gonna start to change. I don't know how reliable the script I have is. I'm also cutting some scenes down so the thing doesn't stretch on for years.  
  
AN2: Anyone whose read my other fics will know that I put songs at the top of each chapter… think of them as the soundtrack lol.  
  
AN3: Keep in mind that I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm all for the geek getting the girl. This will probably have a romantic angle near the end. (Sid/Randy of course)  
  
AN4: I made up the name of Randy's roommate, I know they said it in Scream 3 but I don't have the movie to refer to so I decided to make it up and save myself the trouble of looking for it.  
  
~~~  
  
Is this who you are  
Some sweet violent urge  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end  
All the pretty people died  
Innocence is out of style  
All the whores have gone away  
Now there's nothing left for me  
  
~Fallen~ 30 Seconds to Mars~  
  
~~~  
  
Sidney strolled leisurely across the campus quad Derek shuffling along next to her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced back at the men tailing them. Sidney felt the slightest degree of tension ease from her shoulders as the warm breeze whipped her hair across her face. The policemen following her made no effort to be discreet and Sidney was glad for the protection they provided.  
  
"Do these guys have to follow you everywhere?" Derek asked impatiently shooting the cops another annoyed glance.  
  
"Oh we're attached at the hip," Sidney drawled.  
  
Derek grabbed her hand and leaned towards her, "How am I ever going to get you alone?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper a wolfish smile crossing his conventionally handsome face. Sidney halted their slow progress and gentlely disentangled her fingers from his.   
  
"To be honest Derek it's probably in your best interest if you stay as far away from me as possible," she began, cringing when she saw the hurt on his face.  
  
"I hope that was an off the cuff remark that holds no subtext whatsoever," he replied.  
  
"Derek I'm being serious," Sidney said before backtracking, "This is serious. I mean look at you, you already got hurt, I don't want to see that happen again." Derek fingered the edge of his bandage self consciously his gaze never straying from Sidney. They had spent a hectic night at the hospital following Derek's injury and the guilt was still fresh in Sidney's mind.  
  
"It's not that you don't trust me is it?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
Sidney's eyes ticked nervously to her body guards before coming back to rest on Derek, silently answering his question, "Like I said, I just don't want to see you get hurt." She could see his anger in the way he stood and the confusion clouding his eyes and she wished she could've given him a more satisfactory answer without it being a lie.  
  
"This isn't about Randy is it?" Derek asked suddenly, more than a hint of jealously in his voice.   
  
"Jesus Derek, now is not the time for you to make a big deal out of your petty jealously. Randy is a friend if you want to make him out to be more than that it's your mistake." Sidney snapped before setting of across the courtyard, "I'll see you at lunch,"she called over her shoulder. How dare he suggest that her concern for him was just a front so she could to run to Randy with a clear conscience. Well if it isn't than what are you doing now? a nagging voice asked as she scaled the steps leading to Randy's dorm. She knocked lightly on the door before letting herself in. Randy was still dressed in his pajamas which consisted of a pair of oversized sweats and a white t-shirt, it being his day without classes.   
  
"Bout time you dragged your lazy ass outa bed," Sidney teased, her discomfort over the situation with Derek fading quickly. Randy flicked her off as he reached over to grab the jeans hanging off the edge of his bed.  
  
"You mock but you wait till you have to deal with a roommate who has no qualms banging his girlfriend right in front of you. I was out until two in the morning and I still caught the tail end of the performance." Randy groaned, shuffling to the closet where he retrieved a fresh t-shirt, this one blue. Sidney forced a small smile, knowing that Randy's sleep depravation had nothing to do with Todd's unconventional social habits and everything to do with the terror that was seizing both of them. The overwhelming sense of dread that nagged at the back of their minds reminding them that this time might be different. This time they might not make it. Even if the lie was a weak one Sidney appreciated the effort.   
  
"I came by to see if you wanted to go to lunch," she said turning to allow him to slip on the jeans, "But seeing as you just got out of bed lunch may not be the appropriate term."  
  
"Lunch," Randy said, tossing his sweats at her, "sounds great." Sidney laughed, pausing briefly to examine her appearance in Todd's mirror. The bags under her eyes that she had tried to conceal with makeup were still visible and her hair was pulled into another casual ponytail. The outfit she had thought looked so cute that morning just looked forced like she was trying too hard to appear unaffected.   
  
"So where're we going?" Randy asked, linking his arm through hers to propel her out of the room and out into the quad once more.   
  
"How's the dinning hall sound?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yum," Randy drawled a lazy smile spreading across his face. Sidney gave him a playful punch on the shoulder as Randy moved his arm from it's position linked through hers to rest casually around her shoulders. Sidney made no attempt to pull away and Randy relaxed with a satisfied smile. He beamed brightly at their passing classmates enjoying how they passed by accepting them as just another college couple. He half expected one of Derek's frat buddies to tackle him from behind at any second.   
  
They reached the dining hall before Sidney ducked out of Randy's semi-embrace, "Well Mr. Meeks here we are. Not very elegant I know but on my budget we gotta think cheap."  
  
"Better your budget than mine," Randy quipped sliding in front of her in the cafeteria line. Sidney looked ready to protest but just stepped back, laughter dancing in her eyes, "Ladies first."  
  
"Oh you're quite the comedian Prescott," Randy replied a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, "And I'll have you know I have a scathing retort ready but I don't want to steal your spotlight."  
  
Sidney laughed again, something she found herself doing less and less and in the those infrequent times it was almost always prompted by the blue-eyed comedian currently in her company. "Come on Meeks you're holding up the line." Randy blinked innocently at her before grabbing a soda from the cooler in front of him.   
  
Mickey passed by the line, a video camera in one hand his lunch in a crumpled paper bag in the other. "What're you two doing here?" he asked pausing in front of his two friends. Sidney heard the inflection in his voice which said that his real question was what were they doing here together. Sidney almost always spent lunch with Derek from start to finish, Randy, Hallie, and himself accompanying her to her drama class afterwards to socialize.   
  
"I've kidnaped her," Randy said throwing his arms around Sidney's neck, "We're eloping."  
  
Mickey shook his head tolerantly, used to Randy's tendency to use humor to avoid ever having to give a straight answer. The constant sarcasm made it hard to tell when he was being sincere.   
  
"Yeah well if you're crazy enough to go through with it Sid please try to keep him away from here." Randy tried his best to look offended as Mickey set off towards the group's usual table.   
  
"Hey you think Sidney would do an interview for my documentary?" he asked sliding into the seat next to Hallie.   
  
"She turns down Dateline, 20/20, Primetime, but for you... Yeah," Hallie sneered earning a scowl from Mickey that indicated he had got the sarcasm.   
  
"You know I was thinking about who the killer might be," he continued, not to be slighted by Hallie's insult for long, "Have you guys gotten a good look at Randy lately?" A flash of relief crossed Derek's face before it was quickly covered by a mask of disbelief similar to the expression Hallie wore.   
  
"Randy?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"I know he seems innocent enough at first but he's a little off you know." Mickey clarified  
  
"Come on, Randy?" Hallie asked, echoing Derek but with more sincerity, "The guy's harmless."  
  
"That's what they said about Dahmer," Mickey informed them with a smug smile.  
  
"Drop it," Derek hissed as Sidney and Randy approached the table, "What's up Sid?" he ignored Randy hoping that it was purely a coincidence the two of them had arrived at the same time.  
  
Sidney smiled, her mood having greatly improved since the events the hour before, "Hey!" she greeted seating herself across from Derek, Randy taking the seat to Derek's right, across from Hallie.   
  
"So where are the secret service guys?" Mickey asked excitedly, glancing around the crowded cafeteria.  
  
Sidney was caught unaware for a moment, having lost track of her body guards in her race to get away from Derek's stifling boyfriendishness. "Uh, Over there," she finally replied noticing them seated at a table by themselves talking quietly as they kept watch. They ate lunch possibly to appear inconspicious but in a crowded campus dining hall dressed in neatly pressed suits they looked grossly out of place.   
  
"And which one is Kevin Costner?" Hallie questioned, examining the men carefully.  
  
"The one on the left is Officer Richards, he's a Gemini, divorced, two kids," Sidney reeled off obviously having converted the information to memory. "The one on the right in Officer Andrews, Capricorn, single... but I think he's gay."  
  
"Really?" Hallie asked in a conspiratorial whisper.   
  
"Mmmhmm," Sidney confirmed grinning happily.  
  
"You think he'd go for Randy?" Mickey asked eyeing the detective in question. "Poor guy might be able to calm down a little if he got laid once in a while." Hallie suppressed a smile and Derek let out a loud bark of laughter.  
  
"Oh but I'm an Aquarius so we are totally incompatible," Randy said in a mock falsetto, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly.  
  
The girls laughed delightedly as Mickey turned his attention to Derek, "Derek," he began, eyeing him suspiciously, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well I woke up this morning," Derek said his tone taking on a singsong quality before he broke out in full song, "and I decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself."  
  
"What is he doing?" Hallie asked watching Derek jump up from his chair his eyes trained on Sidney as he sang. Randy's head hit the table with a loud thump as he groaned.  
  
"Uh, Top Gun, Tom Cruise, 1986," Mickey replied realization dawning on his face. Derek continued his song despite Sidney's emphatic head shaking and embarrassed flush. He pulled her to her feet before launching himself onto an empty chair, every eye in the room trained on him and a laughing Sidney. Mickey stood and started a slow rhythmic clapping enjoying this almost more than Sidney herself.   
  
"Oh she likes this?" Randy asked bitterly. "The singing?" Hallie yanked him back into his seat as he stood up yelling, "Hey Sid pull his string see if he'll do it again!"  
  
"Boy you might wanna go check your eyes, they're looking a little green," Hallie warned him.  
  
"Oh I get it, that's funny Hallie now why don't you stay the fuck out of it?" Randy snapped staring angrily at the spectacle unfolding in front of him. Hallie shrugged, understanding the source of his anger enough not to hold his sharp words against him.   
  
Randy stood quickly as Derek hooked his frat letters around Sidney's neck muttering something about protection.  
  
"Isn't that a big frat faux pax?" Mickey asked Hallie.  
  
"Oh yeah that's a big no no," Hallie confirmed with a scandalized grin, "The brothers are gonna kick his ass. But it's tradition."   
  
Sidney fingered the necklace before leaning up to kiss Derek softly on the lips. He deepened the kiss to the sound of catcalls and applause from the students in the room.   
  
"I'm- I've got to split," Randy choked, "Tell Sid I'll see her at the rehearsal." He quickly made his exit a look of almost physical pain and revulsion on his face as he ran from the building.  
  
  
~~~  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~ 


	5. Knew It All Along

TITLE: Resurrecting Randy

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Scream 2 rewritten with much more Randy, everyone's favorite geek. 

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

AN: I cut out the scene in Baskin Robbins... I loved that scene but my version really had very little changes made so I decided not to type it up. It just wasn't really relevant to the plot and kinda got in the way of my main story line. Sorry.

AN2: *Cringe* I'm throughly prepared 4 ne flames regarding my lack of updates... but it's summer so I PROMISE I'm gonna get this updated more frequently now. 

AN3: How perfect is this song? lol

~~~

_You can say I knew it all along_

_That you were all I wanted_

_To know the pain has made you grow strong_

_The scars inside have made you beautiful_

_Stop breathing for me_

_You said it's your right to shun dependence_

_And you shun_

_And you're scared to accept_

_Someone to share your regrets_

_When you're aching_

_You go it alone_

_~Knew It All Along~ Midtown~_

~~~

Hallie sat next to Sidney, chatting idly with her and Mickey before Sid's rehearsal began.

"Sid," Hallie broached carefully, "Just for future notice, you might wanna keep the public displays of affection to a min. around Mr. Comedian, right?"

"Why?" Sidney asked blankly, a troubled look appearing on her pretty face.

"Just a suggestion," Hallie replied, silencing Mickey's sudden hysterics with a glare.

"Mr. Meeks damn near pulled a _Carrie_ on us this afternoon," he laughed, ignoring Hallie's silent pleas to shut up. "He was jealous as all hell."

Sidney shook her head, confused, "Randy likes Derek," she protested.

"Look Sid," Hallie finally interrupted," if you think Randy's content playing best man to you and Joe College you're not half as perceptive as I thought. He's vying for a much more..." she paused, floundering for an appropriate term, "_intimate_ position." she finished with a pointed stare.

Sidney's eyes widened as Mickey made his contribution to the conversation, "That boy's got it bad, always has. I'm surprised he's put up with your shit as long as he has."

"Randy?" Sidney asked, trying to absorb her friend's disclosure. As if on cue, Randy entered the auditorium having had time to cool off he flashed the group a bright smile. Mickey shot Sidney an "I-told-you-so" sneer and settled back in his seat, satisfied that his point had been proved.

"Randy," Sidney squeaked in greeting, all at once noticing something in her oldest friend's intense blue eyes that she hadn't realized before. _Don't read into it_ she warned herself, scuttling off when the director called for her, leaving the trio to talk amongst themselves.

Gus ran through one of his pep talks at seeing her rattled state and falsely attributing it to stage fright. Sidney was only superficially aware of the older man, responding on cue, her mind zipping back through her long history with Randy. In retrospect she realized that he never had liked her boyfriends, had never supported her relationships while he was there in every other respect. Her ever enthusiastic cheerleader through those painful highschool years.

Was Randy more than a friend? She never though too much on the topic but she found herself imagining herself with him of that other level with relative ease. Derek! She reminded herself, her mind still a million miles away as she ran through her scene on stage. 

So absorbed was she in memories she was startled back to reality only when she caught sight of the face that haunted her every nightmare darting through the crowd of actors. She inhaled sharply, the first thread of panic tickling at her consciousness while she maintained a controlled outward mask. 

The black mouth open in a perpetual scream, stark against the white plastic of the mask, there was no imagining now, Sidney was sure she saw it. The killer slipping unnoticed through the crowd. Sidney scrambled to the opposite side of the stage only to turn and be caught in the killer's black clad arms. Her scream brought the action to a grinding halt. Shocked and embarrassed tears leaked from her large hazel eyes as her classmates removed their masks and the killer vanished. She could see the confusion in their stares, the pity, and in many amusement. She dragged herself off the stage, humiliation only increasing the flood of tears.

"Sidney!" Gus called, and Hallie ran towards the stage. A few years on high school track helped Randy outpace her, leaping onto the stage to glare at his laughing and gossiping peers as he passed before disappearing into the wing after Sidney.

Mickey caught up to Hallie and held her back, "This isn't our place," he warned her as Gus struggled to regain control over his class.

"Sid?" Randy called, concern coloring his voice.

"I saw him," Sidney choked from her hiding place further back in the wing, near the exit. "Oh Randy, I saw him, he was on the stage and then..." her words tapered off in a new burst of sobbing. Sidney felt herself wrapped in a familiar protecting embrace and she was unable to stop the flood of emotions as she buried her tear stained face in his shirt.

"Shhh," Randy murmered, rocking her slowly as she cried wracking sobs into his chest. It must have been 15 minutes later when Sidney's tears finally stopped and she pulled away, shooting Randy a watery smile. 

"Feel any better?" he asked sincerely and Hallie's words came rushing back. In a different world she would've leaned over and kissed him then if only because he understood. Because he had the nicest blue eyes she'd ever seen, because he never failed to make her laugh, and because there was noone who knew her better than Randy. But in that world there was no Derek, no killer, no hurt; in this world she was just leading him on and that wasn't fair, especially not to him, Randy was an incredible guy, he deserved better than her. 

She could feel the concern and fear for her radiating off of him, could see the wet patches her tears had soaked on his shirt, "Maybe you should go."

"What?" Randy asked, snapping to attention.

"You shoul–."

"I heard you," Randy interrupted, I don't- I don't understand."

"I curse everyone I touch, you should get out while you can." Sidney explained, her eyes hardening.

"I gave up that option years ago Sid," Randy said softly, "I could never leave you, I lo–."

"Don't!" Sidney cried, clapping her hands over her ears. She couldn't go through with this if he said it, the only way to get rid to get rid of Randy was to make him think he had no chance, that she didn't care. And he had to go, before he got hurt and she was left with another friend's blood on her hands. "Leave!"

"No!" Randy insisted, standing to increase his intimidation level.

"You've served your purpose," Sidney said coldly, screaming inwardly when she saw the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal and heartbreak.

"I'm not your fucking toy Sid," he warned.

"Could've fooled me," Sidney snapped, turning to face the opposite wall so she couldn't see his face screwing up as he struggled to disguise the pain and confusion as anger.

"Christ Sid, stop, this isn't you," he pleaded, his voice not cracking, or betraying any deeper feelings like those extremely expressive eyes of his. 

_Chris was here_ Sidney ignored Randy, reading the graffiti on the wall in a futile attempt to distract her.

"Sidney are you listening?"

_Remember it's not "How high are you" it's "Hi how are you."_

"Come on Sid we've been through so much, what the hell are you doing?"

_A.M. & M.W. 4Ever_

A single tear dripped down Sidney's face as Randy let out a final aggravated cry and slammed out of the auditorium.

~~~

TBC!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~


End file.
